Operation: Undying Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katie discovers a new power and Freeze Blade proves that he has undying love for her. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Isabel belongs to ianon2013. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: This takes place after "Operation: Confession", which can be found on my page.**

* * *

 **Operation: Undying Love**

Three beams of bright light suddenly appeared in the Academy, catching the attentions of the Skylanders inside as they recognized the beams to be from when the Portal Masters would arrive.

Magna Charge, hoping one of the Portal Masters arriving was Rachel, moved closer and watched with the others as Rachel, Isabel, and Katie appeared in front of them. The Ultron instantly went up to his Portal Master and scooped her up into a big hug.

Rachel let out a cry of surprise when she felt the two familiar arms pick her up unexpectedly, but then laughed as Magna Charge gently spun her around and she held onto him happily. Isabel and Katie were greeted the same way by Rattle Shake and Freeze Blade and the Air Portal Master giggled.

"Hey, Freeze," she said.

"Hello, Katie," he said lovingly, kissing her on the mouth. She held onto him and then peeked one eye open to see that Isabel was being kissed by Rattle Shake and Magna Charge had Rachel in a dancing dip and was kissing her. Smiling into the kiss, Katie closed both her eyes as she became a little light headed, but Freeze Blade gently broke the kiss.

The other Skylanders just chuckled at the three couples, but let them have some space, knowing how much the three Swap Force Skylanders loved their Portal Masters and how the three Portal Masters felt the same way about them.

The six then gathered together after the greetings. "It's been really quiet today," said Freeze Blade.

"Well, maybe that means we can spend the day uninterrupted," said Isabel, looking at Rattle Shake, who smiled at her.

"Perhaps a lunch date and a stroll around Skylands?" Magna Charge suggested, holding Rachel close.

"That sounds wonderful," the Tech Portal Master said and the others agreed, deciding to make it a triple date. Since Katie and Freeze Blade had confessed their love for each other, along with Rachel and Magna Charge, they weren't shy about showing each other affection with others present, although it had taken a nudge in that direction from some very good friends of theirs.

The day passed and the three girls decided to stay the night in Skylands and go visit Cloudbreak the next day.

* * *

It was early the next morning when the girls woke up and sought out their lovers, who were a little sleepy, but woke up more at seeing their girls ready to go to Cloudbreak. Freeze Blade suggested that they use the portal to get there so they could enjoy the entire day there and it was met with agreement.

The other Swap Force members were doing various activities when the six arrived and the girls grew mischievous suddenly and quickly moved to hide behind three certain Swap Force Skylanders.

"What are they doing?" Freeze Blade asked curiously.

Rattle Shake chuckled. "Messing around with some friends," he said, as he knew was Isabel was up to. Magna Charge realized it after a moment as well.

Isabel snuck up behind Boom Jet and suddenly pounced on him, making him cry out in alarm as they tumbled for a bit with Isabel laughing in amusement. Katie pounced on Wash Buckler, making him let out a squeal of surprise and literally do a somersault with her holding onto him and giggling. Rachel was facing Spy Rise's back and peeked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "Cool," she said with a smile.

Spy Rise jumped so hard his electro web zip line activated and he let out a surprised yell, making the Tech Portal Master laugh in amusement. The three flustered Skylanders caught the three Portal Masters in hugs with Spy Rise and Wash Buckler tickling Rachel and Katie while Boom Jet playfully messed up Isabel's hair. Hearing the commotion, the other Swap Force members came over, welcoming the three Portal Masters and inviting them to tackle some challenges with them.

The rest of that day had practically flown by and the girls were pretty tired at the end of it and it was a unanimous decision to camp at Cloudbreak and the huge treehouse there provided wonderful places to sleep.

Katie was sleeping in one of the room with Freeze Blade, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Magna Charge, Rachel, Isabel, and Rattle Shake when she began tossing and turning as if having a nightmare.

Rachel and Isabel groaned slightly when they saw a blue light through closed eye lids and opened their eyes, squinting a little until they saw Katie standing near them, but she was looking in a mirror.

And the mirror image that stared back at her was different.

Fully awake now, Rachel gasped sharply and Isabel shook the others awake and they were all staring at Katie. "Katie?" Freeze Blade asked.

She turned and they now fully saw the Air Portal Master's hair was glowing a silverish-whitish color and grew a bit longer and her eyes glowed a sapphire color. "Katie?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"It's okay," she said.

"Is it your Portal Master power?" Isabel asked curiously.

Katie shook her head. "No," she said.

Just then, the bright glow died down, leaving the room dark and everyone a bit blinded, but Rattle Shake turned on the light so their eyes could adjust again and Katie looked worried. "This happened the other night," she said.

Freeze Blade went up to her. "Katie, what is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Maybe it's another power of yours," Rachel said.

"Maybe," said Katie and then looked at them all seriously. "You guys have to keep this a secret."

Wash Buckler went up to her. "Katie, lass, are ye sure that's safe?" He asked. "Master Eon might be able to help ye."

"He's right, Katie," said Blast Zone.

"Please guys," the Air Portal Master begged them.

Isabel and Rachel looked at each other and nodded silently in agreement. "Okay, we won't say anything," Isabel promised.

"But if you notice this new power causing you trouble, you have to tell us, okay?" Rachel asked.

Katie nodded and tiredness overcame them all again. "Come on," said Magna Charge. "Let's get back to sleep."

"He's right," said Rattle Shake.

"I want to spend time with you tomorrow, Katie," said Freeze Blade with a loving smile. "I'd rather you not fall asleep on me on our date tomorrow."

Blushing, Katie giggled. "And where are you taking me?" She asked.

"You'll see," he said before picking her up bridal style and laying her down on the bed again. She scooted over so that he could lay beside her and the others followed their lead, soon falling back asleep.

* * *

The next day greeted them with sunny skies and they were about to go enjoy some Skystones Smash when Tessa suddenly came running fast. "Greebles!" She called out in warning.

The Swap Force Skylanders got ready, some of them swapping in preparation for battle while Rachel, Isabel, and Katie tapped their necklaces to activate their Portal Master powers before Katie noticed something else coming. "Um, guys? I think Greebles might be only the appetizer," she said.

They looked and some of them jumped back. "Mesmeralda!" Magna Charge exclaimed in horror.

The evil giant spider laughed as the attack began and it was crazy with the Skylanders and Portal Masters fighting their enemies. Katie had just blown away some Greebles when Freeze Blade cried out as he was knocked down and pinned by one of Mesmeralda's legs and the villain was laughing. "Leave him alone!" Katie cried out angrily and stomped the ground. A bunch of crystals shot out from the ground, surprising Mesmeralda who screeched and backed off.

Rachel pulled out her Tech Creation Crystal. "Girls, activate your Imaginator Powers!" She said.

In moments, Isabel became an Undead Knight/Sorcerer Imaginator, Rachel became a Tech Ninja Imaginator, and Katie became an Air Bowslinger Imaginator and began using their powers to blast back the Greebles and Mesmeralda, who didn't like that she was facing not only the Swap Force, but three powered-up humans as well. "Finish them off, Greebles!" She demanded and disappeared.

"Wow, I'm beginning to think she and Kaos are the same," Katie remarked.

"Think they're related?" Isabel asked half-jokingly.

"It would explain why Kaos looks so ugly," said Magna Charge, making them all laugh as they continued to battle the Greebles, but suddenly, just as Katie finished dealing with a couple of them, she saw one Greeble had snuck up behind Wash Buckler and Blast Zone and his gun was warmed up and ready to shoot at them.

The Air Portal Master didn't think twice. "WATCH OUT!" She screamed, jumping in front of her friends as they turned around.

As a result, she took the shot for them. "Katie!" Rachel cried out in horror.

Wash Buckler picked up the injured girl and gave her gently to Freeze Blade. "Get her out of here, Freeze," he said. "We'll deal with the rest of these scurvy scum!"

"Power combo!" Isabel called out.

The Greebles were surprised when the remaining Swap Force and two Portal Masters combined their powers together. Isabel shot out powered-up orbs that were causing a lot of damage and Rachel was allowing the Skylanders to throw their attacks into some telekinetic orbs before she released them.

The resulting explosion took care of the rest of the Greebles, but then they saw Katie was now unconscious in Freeze's arms. "She passed out," he said worriedly.

Rachel and Isabel checked on Katie. "We need to get her to the infirmary at the Academy," said Rachel. "Freeze Blade, skate as fast as you can. We'll be right behind you."

The water Skylander didn't waste a moment and began skating fast while Isabel climbed up onto Rattle Shake's back and he began bouncing after Freeze Blade and Magna Charge picked Rachel up and zoomed after them.

Worry filled the air as Freeze Blade stayed beside Katie and Mags looked grim. "She's in a deep coma," she said. "I've only seen this one other time. When Rachel took a blow meant for her Trap partner, Krypt King."

"How did she recover from that?" Freeze Blade asked.

"With Tree Rex's help," Rachel said. "Maybe he'll be willing to help Katie."

Mags shook her head sadly. "Katie's been shot in her side," she said. "No amount of medicine's going to cure that wound fast."

Freeze Blade looked up. "No, but Rachel has given me an idea," he said. "I'm going to find Tree Rex."

They watched him head out. "Tree Rex helped me too when I was blinded in that attack long ago," said Isabel.

The others nodded and it wasn't too long after that Freeze Blade returned with some herbal plants and some cloth, helping Mags in treating Katie's wound and wrapping it carefully. He then held Katie's hand and rested his head on her shoulder. The others knew what he was feeling and were quiet until Magna Charge noticed something.

"Guys, look," he said softly.

Freeze Blade's other hand was resting gently over the bandaged wound and the bandage and Freeze's hand was glowing a little. "Freeze," said Rattle Shake, making the water Skylander look at him. "Look at your hands."

Freeze Blade's eyes widened at seeing his hands glowing and Rachel gasped. "Look. Katie's hair," she said in amazement.

The Air Portal Master's hair was changing again to silverish-white and had grown a little longer again. A blue glow filled the room again and Freeze looked at Katie and leaned closer to her. "My love, I'm here," he whispered and gently kissed her.

The glow got brighter and after a moment, Katie sat up and noticed her side was bandaged, but cocked her head as the cloth now fell away to reveal her wound was healed. She then looked at Freeze Blade with a smile. "Freeze," she said, kissing him back.

"Incredible!" Mags said. "She's made a fully recovery! One- hundred percent! But…how?"

Rachel and Isabel both smiled. "It's called undying love," Isabel said with a smile. "It's pretty powerful."

The others nodded in agreement and Rachel had a sudden thought. "Could Katie have gained her new powers from Freeze Blade?" She asked.

"Not quite," said Master Eon. "The crystals are part of Katie's powers, but they are part of her wind powers. The crystals, if fired at, explode into mini wind gusts."

"Wow," Katie said in amazement.

"We'll have to keep that in mind next time," said Freeze Blade.

Katie smiled at him. "But for now," she said.

"For now what?" The Water Skylander asked her but was answered with another kiss from her.

Rachel motioned to the others to head out and they left the couple to have their privacy, still smiling.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
